Trust and Love - Snowy Night ~ A Blanket Scenario
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *Third installment of Trust and Love one-shots!* True love is always found in the most unlikely of places...and during the most unlikely of scenarios. R & R!!


**Inu-Yasha  
_Snowy Night_**  
A Blanket Scenario Fic  
By C-Chan 

A/NL Yare, yare....It seems I can never stick to writing just one story....anyways! I know I ussued a challenge--and I do know it's been done many times before--but I figured I'd write one myself. So please, read Sessha's fanfiction, de gozaru! Arrigatou, and ja ne! *Gets bopped by Eko for talking like Kenshin* 

Disclaimer: *In sing-songy voice* Not mine, not mine! 

Kagome cursed her dumb luck. First she loses against Inu-Yasha during their bi-weekly argument about her going back to study for tests, then as they were on the search for a Shikon no kakera it started snowing--badly, and then they get separated from Miroku, Sango and Shippo! Could her day be any worse? 

Well it gradually seemed to be. She now found herself trudging through the snow carrying a semi-unconscious hanyou along with her. "Inu-Yasha no baka.." She growled, shifting his body against hers. As they were searching for shelter from the storm, the stupid dog demon had gotten into a fight with a yokai searching for the shards Kagome had. He had defeated it (Of course!), but had received a couple of bad wounds in the process. 

But she was terribly worried for him. After the battle he yelled at her, demanding he let him go and that he was fine. But after a few miles of walking, the hanyou had quieted down and allowed her to aid him. Now it seemed that he was clinging to consciousness, and at any moment would collapse. 

Kagome squinted to see in front of her, searching for ANYTHING that could be used as shelter. A black shape soon appeared on the horizon, and the young miko was filled with hope. "Inu-Yasha, I think there may be some shelter up ahead!" She said excitedly, looking at him. 

Inu-Yasha smirked weakly, lifting his head up ever so slightly to see this shelter Kagome spoke off. When he saw it he let his head hang down again, and slumped against the mirai no miko. 

Kagome frowned and trudged onward, each step harder and harder to take as the hanyou's weak body continued to fail him. As she reached the door his last clutches on consciousness left him, causing him to fall down, bringing Kagome with him. She cursed and opened the door, bringin Inu-Yasha with her. 

It was a small shed, probably used to house animals by the looks of it. Their was a small stable with a small pile of hay in the corner, and a wool blanket drapped over a stool just outside of it. Kagome knelt next to Inu-Yasha and checked him over. The blood seeping from his wounds was frozen, and his skin was an unnatural shade of white. His lips were tinted blue, and his breathing was shallow. DEFINITELY not good. 

Kagome pulled the unconscious dog demon over to the hay and laid him on it, then proceeded to remove his clothes. She remembered that in cases of severe hypothermia, the first step was to remove the victim's clothes. Kagome made a note to thank her biology teacher. 

With that done, Kagome reached for the blanket and wrapped it around Inu-Yasha's shivering form, frowning. His wounds were worse then she thought, and now hypothermia....her day was becoming hell. 

Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out the miraculously dry first aid kit, then pulled the gauze out. Reemoving the blanket for only a brief few minutes, Kagome bandaged the large scrapes on Inu-Yasha's chest, then the deep puncture wound on his side. Kagome averted her eyes from his...ahem, 'private parts', but couldn't help herself from blushing. 

She finally finished and put her stuff away, then removed her clothes as well, leaving her bra and panties on. She sure as hell couldn't build a fire in here, so she had to refer to rule #2 of caring for hypothermia victims: Body heat is a sure-fire way to get someone warm. 

Kagome cursed the person who made these rules, but sighed in defeat and crawled under the blanket. She pushed her body against Inu-Yasha's back and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She sighed and laid her head against his. "Inu-Yasha no baka..." She whispered before falling asleep. 

  
Inu-Yasha snuggled against the warmth. What ever it was it was comforable, it smelled familiar too. He opened his eyes and weakly turned his head, blushing when he found Kagome pressed against him. She was sleeping, and a smile tugged at her lips. 

_She's...keeping me warm._ He thought, noting her arms around him. Inu-Yasha grasped on of her hands in his and squeezed it gently. This girl...despite the way he treated her, she still cared. 

A sudden onset of violent coughing attacked the hanyou, and was forced to sit up, his body shaking and sore. Kagome awoke to the coughing Inu-Yasha, and she sat up and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. 

The coughing sub-sided after a few moments, and Inu-Yasha weakly fell back against Kagome, his breathing heavy. Kagome blushed, placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh my god! Inu-Yasha, you're burning up!" 

The hanyou chucked slightly. "H-Hanyou don't get s-sick..." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes and lightly poked one of his ears. "Well it's obvious that it's not a full moon, and you're sick....so that's a complete lie." 

Inu-Yasha sighed and leaned into her more, his head resting on her shoulder. Kagome nervously wrapped her arms around him, once again spreading her warmth. She heard Inu-Yasha take in a sharp breath, and his hand went to his wound, cradling it. 

"Does it hurt, Inu-Yasha?" 

"I-Iie..." He lied; he didn't want Kagome to worry about him anymore than she obviously was. 

Kagome slowly laid down, keeping her arms around the ill dog demon. Inu-Yasha coughed again, then relaxed into Kagome once again, making her blush. She could feel tears threatening to fall, but held them back. 

Her concern for him was growing. Not only his constant statement that he never got sick was a lie, he was ALLOWING her to touch him. He must be really sick. 

Kagome looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. _It feels so nice to be so close to him...too bad it's because he's sick..._ She cared about him a great deal, despite what he felt about her, and didn't hesitate to help him even if he cursed at her. He was her protector, ne? Why shouldn't she have the chance to protect him? 

She knew he was asleep, but Kagome could hear Inu-Yasha moaning in his sleep, probably suffering from a fever nightmare. She rubbed his arms gently, trying to sooth him, but it didn't work. She sighed and looked up to his twitching ears, which gave her and idea. Whenever Buyo was upset , Kagome would scratch his ears and it would make him happy. 

The miko carefully reached up and began to scratch behind his ears ever so gently. Inu-Yasha stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, a small smile crossing his lips. 

"Kagome..." He whispered. 

She blushed at the sound of her name, but continued to caress his ears. After a while she stopped, and exhausted, fell asleep, snuggling against him before drifting away towards dreamland. 

  
Inu-Yasha winced as sunlight peeked in from the lone window in front of him, and turned over on his now-healed side and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He looked down at the miko and smiled. 

She had cared for him the entire night, her arms never leaving him. But why? He was such a jerk to her that she should have been HAPPY to see him suffer for once. _Maybe she cares about me like I care about her...._ He thought hopefully. Inu-Yasha placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. So gentle...it made him unusually calm. 

Kagome awoke to the gentle feeling on her forehead, and looked up to see Inu-Yasha resting his head against hers. He pulled back and looked at down at her, blushing. "G-Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you up." 

Kagome smiled. "It's alright." She replied, reaching up to feel his forehead. "Looks like your fever went down. That's good." She said happily. 

Kagome went to stand up and get dressed, but strong arms around her made her stumble, and she fell into the warm embrace of Inu-Yasha. He cradled her body to his, resting his foread on her head. "Thank you..." 

"For what?" Kagome asked, a red hue becoming very prominent on her cheeks. 

"For caring." He simply replied. 

Kagome pulled back to look at him. "What do you mean?" 

Inu-Yasha let his arms fall into his lap--which was still covered by the blanket Kagome noted--and sighed. "No one...has ever done something like that for me." 

The miko frowned and took his hands in hers, and gave her one of the smiles Inu-Yasha loved. "Hey...I care about you. If this were to happen again, I would still take care of you." 

"But...I treat you like garbage, why--" 

"Like I said Inu-Yasha, I care about you." 

Inu-Yasha nodded and hugged her tightly again. This girl...who at the beginning was only a mere shard detector and Kikyo look-a-like to him, had somehow found a place in his heart. He loved her with all his heart, and this situation proved her love for him. 

The hanyou gently lifted Kagome's chin up and placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips, causing Kagome to stiffen. A few moments passed and she relaxed, parting her lips and allowing his tongue entranced. They danced around each other, fueled by a feeling new to them, and savoring the taste of one another. 

The separated unwillingly, both panting. Inu-Yasha once again rested his head on Kagome's, and whispered softly, almost unaudible to Kagome's ear. "Aishiteru." 

Kagome smiled and placed her hand over his heart. "Aishiteru, Inu-Yasha." 

  
A/N: WAFF WAFF WAFF! I just can't get enough! *blink* Since when did I start writing only romance fics? Yare yare...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I thought this story was kind of sweet, but of course that's me. I wanna know what you guys think! So please leave me an honest review! Arrigatou, and ja ne!


End file.
